mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Bender
Bender is a character from Futurama. He is a swearing, heavy drinking, smoking, kleptomaniacal robot manufactured by Mom's Friendly Robot company. He claims that he needs alcohol to power himself. He likes to play jokes on folks. Bender often makes comments about his ass, a notable one being Bite my shiny metal ass. His friends include the one-eyed Leela and his best friend, Philips J Fry. Bender is depicted as an anti-hero through the series. There are 2 known versions of Bender for MUGEN; one is a stable version made by Warner, a respected creator in the community, while the other is an atrocious excuse for a character made by the creator Actarus. Warner's Version The first version is made by Warner. This Bender is a much better alternative than the other character. He has many attacks, and they are very useful. He has 4 hypers. Normally when you download him you will get a Spanish voicepack, but there are 2 English voicepacks, one made by davismaximus and the second one by MugenCrisis. He has also a special intro against Warner's Leela. {C Hypers: #Bender picks up sun glasses and a electric gun, then says Hasta La Vista, meatbag or It's time to kick some shiny metal ass, then shoots the opponent. He then removes the sunglasses and hides the gun. Requires one bar to activate. #Bender transforms into a car, and then drives to deal damage to the opponent. After that, he transforms back into a robot. This hyper requires 2 bars to activate. #Bender disguises himself as a ballerina princess and does a dance attack that damages the opponent, followed by the statement I'm a real toughie. He then removes the disguise. Requires one bar to activate. #Bender takes on a Christmas hat, and then a giant Santa robot appears, shooting the opponent while Bender laughs at the opponent. After a few seconds it disappears and Bender hides the Christmas hat. This hyper requires 3 bars to activate. English Voicepack by davismaximus English Voicepack by MugenCrisis Actarus' Bender Before Warner's version of Bender was made, another version of Bender already existed. This version was made by Actarus, the same creator who made the first Peter Griffin, notorious for below-par standards in MUGEN. His sprites are garbled due to no official palette in his .def file, his voicepack is atrocious, and he has strange attacks which are immensely overpowered. To add insult to injury, he has boosted power and defense, making him hard to take down. His sprites were ripped from various shots of the TV show. 20000, a character made by Ironcommando, has an intro where this version of Bender and the below-par Peter Griffin get brutally murdered as 20000 comes onto the scene. Download: http://fanaticmugen.free.fr/index.php?section=chars Issues The English Voicepack made by davismaximus for Warner's Bender is missing some sounds, such as for some of his intros and his 3:rd hyper. This makes Bender quiet because of that. The MugenCrisis Voicepack has sounds for all attacks, hypers and intros. Screenshot: Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Futurama Characters Category:Robots Category:Comedy Central Characters Category:90's CharactersCategory:The MUGEN Stand Characters Category: Males Category:TV Show Characters Category:Antiheroes